Bothering Snape
by citygirl09
Summary: This is Jessica's final year at Hogwarts and they have a new potions teacher. It's none other than our semi-loveable Severus Snape. Thiis next year will be hell for both but will it be sweet torture or a living nightmare? R&R oc/ss heavy T Pre-hogwarts *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

I walked into the train and found a compartment with my friends Jane and Ollie.  
We were entering our final year at Hogwarts.

We put our luggage up and sat down.  
Oops! I forgot to say who the hell was talking. Okay my name is Jessica Orville. Yes I hate my last name too.  
Anyways I am a 7th year Ravenclaw and have blondish hair and brown eyes. I also have an annoying baby sister at home too.

Okay so that`s actually pretty much it to my life. So yeah back to me ignoring the audience and thinking in my head and you reading it.

I turned to Jane who had her textbooks out already.

"You`re studying already and we haven`t even been on the train for that long." I said.

"I need to be prepared." Jane was probably the person at school with the highest marks. Ollie is the fashionita of the school.  
She was currently wearing a baby blue tank and black skinny jeans with neon green converse which actually tied the whole outfit together.

I sat there lamely in a white tank and black knee length skirt.  
My friends always say I look good and their jealous of me but truth is I think they are big, skinny liars.  
I can`t see myself the way they can.

Anyways back to the story and not my lame self esteem issues.  
Jane continued reading the textbook and Ollie looked through the latest issue of TeenWitch weekly.

Once the scenery became more green and countryside we decided to change into our uniforms.

* * *

Once the train stopped we got off and went to the carriages. We shared one with Charles and Vieranda two of the most idiotic and sinister Slytherins that Hogwarts had to offer.

"Ew I cannot believe we are sharing a carriage with like Ravenclaws" Vieranda complained.

"Trust us we ain`t that happy either" Ollie said.

"Well then walk" Charles said.

"I have an idea how about you go join your fellow first years" I said.

"How about you?" Vieranda said.

"No my maturity reaches at least 7th year"

"Ha you wish"

"You wish your nose was real. It`s as fake as the rest of you"

She gasped. "You did not just say that!"

"I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"You don`t want to know what I`ll do about it"

"Actually I do. So please explain your diabolical, idiotic plan"

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"If the shoe fits"

"There is no shoe involved in this"

I groaned. "It`s a metaphor you idiot"

"That just did it" She pulled her wand out and muttered a spell that shot me out of the carriage. "Have fun walking!" She called.  
My friends began yelling at her. She pointed her wand and the carriage went faster.

"BITCH" I yelled at her.

"Looking for a lift?" I heard a deep baritone voice and I looked up to see a man with black chin length hair and pale skin that made him look like a vampire.

"No I`m just gonna walk" I said sarcastically.

"Very well" The carriage started moving.

"No wait I didn`t mean it" I yelled as the carriage rode away.  
I looked behind me and saw no other carriages coming. I sighed and began the long hike to Hogwarts.

* * *

I saw the castle come into view and began jogging to get there quicker.  
The gates were just closing as I ran through.

"Yes" I cried out to no one in particular. I walked up to the castle and went through the doors.

I ran to the great hall and saw the first years going in. I tried to blend in with them but it`s kinda difficult for a 5`5 person to blend in with people who are 4 feet.  
I scurried off to the Ravenclaw table and sat with my friends.

"Where were you?" Jane asked.

"Walking no thanks to that Slytherin bitch"

"Were so sorry. We tried to slow the cart down but she put a spell lock on it" Ollie said.

"It`s okay"

"Were there any carriages that passed after we left?" Jane asked.

"One. A man that looked like a vampire offered and apparently doesn`t know what sarcasm is when he hears it and took off. Leaving me to fend for myself all alone in the wilderness"  
I put my hand to my head looking very dramatic.

"Knock it off Dumbledore is about to speak" Jane said. I sighed and listened to Dumbledore go on about restrictions that I had heard over and over and over again.

"Now I would like to introduce our new potions teacher as Professor Slughorn has retired. Professor Severus Snape."  
We looked at a man with chin length black hair and pale skin. I felt my face go red with anger.

"It`s him!" My friends looked at me confused. I sighed. "The guy who went off and wouldn`t know sarcasm if it bit him in the ass"

They made "o"`s with their mouths and then began eating. I sighed and began eating. This was going to be a looong year.

**SOOOO what did you think? Would you like me to continue it or get rid of it completely? Please review to let me know.**

**citygirl09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

I sat in potions about ten minutes before the bell was due to ring.  
At about five minutes to everyone arrived not knowing what to expect with this moronic-wouldn`t-know-sarcasm-if-it-bit-him-in-the-ass new teacher.

Once the bell rang the teacher still hadn`t arrived. We sat there for like a whole two minutes before he slammed the door open making all of us jump.

"I am nothing like that softy Slughorn so you best be prepared to work hard and not blow everything up!" He said as he walked to the front and turned around once he reached it and scanned the room with eyes that were like two pieces of burnt black coal.  
His eyes landed on me and I openly glared at him hoping he would recognize the poor girl he made walk.

"I will take points off and give detentions for not listening and imcompetence. You are 7th years correct?" Everyone nodded. "Then you best act accordingly"  
He waved his wand and instructions apeared on the board.

"You will make Amortentia. It will take you all of this class and most of nexts. The directions are on page 62 of your textbooks. Get to work"  
We all scurried to the cupboard and took the ingredients necessary.  
I brought extra ginger with me because the amount of ginger required was not enough to counteract the beetles scales.  
Without the right amount it could create an explosion.

Towards the end of class Jane, Ollie and I were the only ones to add the right amount while the rest of them exploded.  
He glanced at ours as we continued adding the proper ingredients and protecting it from the explosions.

He glared at everyone else. They cowered away.  
Once the bell rang we set some charms that would keep our potions at the right temperature and would protect them and set them aside.

* * *

The next few weeks went very similar to that.  
We finally got fed up with him and his snarky attitude and divisded a brilliant plan.

Well Jane wasn`t a part of this and Ollie didn`t want anything bad to happen to her like death but anyways I am going to... wait for it...wait for it...PRANK Snape.  
Yes it is suicide to do this but hey I got nothing to worry about. I don`t think he hates me.  
Oh well Mr. Snarky Watch out!

* * *

_**First week**_

I sat in the great hall and ate with my friends. They looked at me expectantly.  
I sighed and pulled out my wand and pointed it at Snape and muttered the words that would change his clothes day-glow pink.  
Some students saw this and giggled. Snape just glared at them. They covered their mouths with their hands when they saw the back.  
It had a purple bat and underneath in blue it read Batman. Muggle - borns were the first to fall off their chairs laughing.

Ollie spurted milk from her nose. Jane looked up and quickly hid behind her book.  
Snape looked at me and I smiled innocently.

His robes were eventually turned back on Friday.

* * *

_**Second week**_

"Miss Roberto"

"Here"

"Miss Orville"

"Squeak"

"Miss Orville?"

"Squeak!"

"MISS ORVILLE"

"Geez you didn`t have to yell! I`m right here!" I waved my hand in the air. He glared at me angrily. I again smiled innocently.

* * *

_**Third week**_

I silently followed behind him. He was walking tall and head held high.  
I followed suit. He scolded a first year I did the same.

About ten minutes later he turned around. He raised an eyebrow at me and I waved and smiled.  
He sighed and turned back around.

He began walking again. I followed him. He stopped for a second and listened. I stopped and held my breath.  
He cautiously took a step forward with his right foot. I put my right foot in. He put it back. I put my right foot out. He took a step again.  
I put my right foot in and you shake it all about. Wait back at hand.  
While I was distracted with my chorus of the Hokey Pokey he had come very, very close.

"Professor have you ever heard of personal space?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Yes"

"You know I find that very hard to believe due to the fact that a teacher let their student walk on the cold, lonely dirt road."

"A bit dramatic are we?"

"Yes we are. However I have a question"

"What?"

"Do you use a charm to keep your robes billowing or is that something you perfect in your off time?"

"Go away" He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay" I shrugged my shoulders and skipped away.

* * *

_**Fourth week**_

I got up extra early and charmed my hair black and picked all black clothes.  
I had perfected my billowing robes last week and was planning on using it.

I slammed the door open and sat down at Snape`s desk. The seventh years looked confused.  
"You are all incompetent" I said in my best Snape voice. Once they realized it was me they began laughing.  
"Silence" I yelled "You will be making an easy potion. I expect them all to blow up"  
At that moment Snape walked in and looked at me confused.

I turned to him. "You sir are an imposter"

"Miss Orville sit down in your seat now"

"I beg your pardon? You will not tell Professor Snape what to do, ten points from Gryffindor and detention"

"Miss Orville sit down now, ten points from Ravenclaw"  
Ollie and Jane looked at me begging me to stop. I sighed and stepped down. As I passed him I whispered "This isn`t over"

* * *

At the end of class just as I was about to escape I heard; "Miss Orville stay behind" I sighed and waited for everyone to leave before I walked up to his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"What are you dressed as?"

"You"

"Why?"

"Because it`s Halloween and people are supposed to dress up as something scary. I thought you were the scariest thing I have come across"

"I see. Another 10 points from Ravenclaw and you will have detention on Saturday from 9am - 4pm"

"But this is Hogsmeade weekend"

"You should have thought about that before you did this"  
I huffed and billowed out slamming the door behind me in a Snape like fashion.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

I had completed this month`s send Snape into a frenzy plan. Today I had my detention and the dance.  
Jane was wearing something modest as always. Ollie something amazing and I was going dressed as a devil.  
Snape would probably get a kick out of that.

At 9 o`clock I walked into the dungeon`s classroom. Snape was sitting there looking positively evil.  
Who knew that in one month he would get so comforable in torturing us.  
He set me to do odd jobs until 4 when I was let off.

* * *

I started getting ready for the dance.  
I put on my costume with red pumps. Added some red lipstick, curled my hair and I was ready to go.

When I went into the common room I saw Jane and Ollie waiting.  
Ollie was a cat and Jane was an angel.

We walked linking arms to the great hall.  
Once we got in we made an entrance.

I saw Snape standing by the punch and decided to go bug him.

"Hello professor"

"Hello Miss Orville" I saw his face and noticed he wasn`t dressed up.

"Are you dressed up as a great big Dungeon Bat sir?"

"No"

"Well it looks like it"

"I have not changed my clothes today"

"Eww you mean those are your Pj?" I turned towards Ollie who had joined me. "Hey I owe you a galleon those are his Pj`s"  
She smiled and I gave her a galleon.

"You bet on what I wore to bed?"

"Well sort of. Ollie said you never changed because bats/vampires rarely change their clothes. I said no he probably changes into Pj bottoms or something. Then she was like nuh uh and I was like uh huh and she was like nuh uh and I was like uh huh..."

"Does this story have an end?"

"I`ll get to it in a second. So where was I? Oh right I was like uh huh and she was like nuh uh..."

_**30 minutes later**_

"And thats how I ended up giving her a galleon. Professor? Professor?" The bastard had fallen asleep on my very detailed story.

I went up close to his ear. "PROFESSOR SNAPE!"  
He snorted and stumbled.

"Geez you`d think I`d get more respect but noooo."

He looked my outfit over and scoffed "I highly doubt you would recieve any respect in _that_ outfit"

"I`d like to tell you this outfit is completely modest"

"Modest is not a word that would suit an outfit of that nature"

"Oh? And what words would describe an outfit like mine Professor?" I challenged.

"Inappropriate, titillating, vulgar, suggestive, sultry and it also looks resembles a second skin from how tight it appears" I noticed him shuffle his robes.

"If it were skin tight I`d be sweating. A LOT sir. Also I know that you just told me with your rather large vocabulary that you find me appealing. Do I appeal to you Professor?" I asked looking innocently through my lashes. I knew flirting would irritate him.

"No, you however appeal to the eyes of every hormonal teenage boy within the vicinity. Now go away I have more important things to do than converse with you"

I felt a slight disappointment at his words but would not give up on bothering him.

"Sir would you care to dance?"

"No, I asked you to leave now please comply"

"Aw cmon it`s just one itty bitty dance, it`s not gonna kill you"

"No"

"Please? I promise to leave you alone afterwards for the rest of the night"

"Fine" he extended his hand out towards me and I took it and we made our way to the dance floor.

It was a realitively slow song so we stood quite close to each other. He was actually a good dancer then I felt something brush my leg. I looked up at him and smirked. He looked at me confused.

"Professor?" I smiled.

"What?"

"Is that your wand poking my leg or are you just happy to see me?" He coughed and I could see a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks.  
I giggled.

"Uhm I believe this dance is over Miss Orville"

"Okay. Thanks for the dance" I turned away and sashayed off I looked over my shoulder and saw him watch me before turning away embarrassed.

It was close to midnight before the dance was over.  
Ollie had danced the entire night away. Jane had a few dances but mostly onlooked.  
I was dancing most of the night after Snape.

It was a pretty good night.

We returned to the dorms by one.  
Ollie had managed to smuggle in a half empty bottle of firewhiskey.  
We drank most of it and I passed out before anyone else.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache.  
I groaned at the sunlight.

"Make it go away" I heard Ollie say.

"Don`t talk my head hurts" Jane said.

"We need to get up!" I said. I groaned again when I felt a pounding in my head.  
I rolled out of bed and grabbed my stuff for a shower.

We walked into the great hall feeling like crap.

I looked towards the great hall table and saw Snape smirking at me. I growled to myself. He probably knew and was enjoying this.

"I am soooo going to get him once my headache is gone" I said wincing at the loudness of the great hall.  
We ate quickly and went back to the dorms.

I layed in bed until dinner.  
My headache had mostly gone and I was feeling a little better.

Now it was time to excute plan N. (Plan November)

**Please tell me how you liked that chapter! Reviews are like hersey kisses to me (and Severus snape kisses if he wasnt fictional) Anyways please tell me how you liked it and I promise next Friday I will have the next chapter up!**

**citygirl09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

_Plan N _

_**First week**_

I quickly gathered all the little notes that I had written (anonymously of course) and sent the first one. There was one for each day.

* * *

In potions Snape looked whiter than usual. I smirked knowing he had gotten the note.

This one said: _Severus I have something important to tell you. Please meet me at the three broomsticks on Saturday at 3._

Most of them were very similar and would get more detailed each day. Saturday we would see if he would actually go.

* * *

On Saturday Ollie, Jane and I sat waiting to see if Él Snarky came in. Surprisingly he did.  
He looked around nervously. He saw us and narrowed his eyes. I waved while the others nonchalantly sipped their butterbeers.  
It looked like he growled and then left.

* * *

_**Second week**_

I had made all the harmless potions explode.  
All at once. Snape looked like he crapped himself.

I walked up to him with my bag.

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Orville?"

"I happened to notice something in class and thought you might need these" I took out a bag of adult diapers.

"What are these?"

"Their adult diapers you know for your problem" I whisper - shouted the last part. The class started laughing.  
His face turned red then scarlet and then purple.  
That`s when I ran out of there and back to my common room.

* * *

_**Third week**_

Everytime he looked at me and I noticed I winked.

He looked like he hadn`t seen sun in days the way he paled everytime I did that. Well he probably rarely sees the sun in the first place. But it was still hilarious.

* * *

_**Fourth week**_

This week I got Jane, Ollie, Rita and John to help with my prank.

I had given them each a piece of paper with instructions and chants.

We got together and practiced and by Wednesday we were ready.

* * *

As we trailed behind Snape we got into formation.  
We were dressed in cheerleading versions of Snape`s clothes and we charmed our hair black.

"1,2,3" I whispered then we broke out into our routine.

"Ready? Okay! I said.

We began our chant and Snape jumped around and his eyes widened then narrowed.

"Everyone will run away when they see you come their way" Jane said.

"Everybody duck and cower Professor Snape never showers" Ollie said.

"His evil eye will make you flee and will put Slytherin on their knees" John said.

"Points are gone and detentions are out Professor Snape loves to shout" Rita said.

"Sevvie - kins is super duper did you know he`s also a pooper?" I said.

"Ewww" We all waved our hands.

"GO SEVVIE - KINS!" We shouted and threw diapers at him.  
He looked like he was about to explode and we ran.

* * *

We did that on Wednesday and Thursday and Friday. I ended up getting detention again!  
Él Snarky strikes again.

* * *

I walked into detention head held high even though it would probably be severed once this detention is over.

I saw Snape sitting calmly at his desk like nothing I did this past week was affecting him.

"Professor I`m here for my detention" He looked up from whatever he was doing and looked at me.  
His eyes bore into mine and I shuffled uncomfortably. It was like he was killing me with his eyes.

Do you know how creepy that is? He`s figuring out ways to kill me!  
I don`t want to die at seventeen. That`s too young I haven`t even been out of London!

Stupid parents and their restricting ways.  
Oh crap he said something.

"Did you hear me Miss Orville?"

"Yes Sevvie - kins"

"Don`t call me that" He said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say Sevvie - poo"

"That either"

"Alright, Now what did you want?"

"I said you are to clean those cauldrons and then cut up some ingredients and putting them away"

"Okay" I skipped off and got to work.

* * *

I was bottling the ingredients when I felt eyes on me. I looked at Snape and he was doing his work.  
I sighed and finished bottling. I went to go put them away when I noticed that he arranged the cupboard much differently.

I read the labels and after a couple minutes figured out his system.  
I put the ingredients in their right order and stepped out walking right into Snape.  
I put my hands on his chest which was surprisingly muscular and felt my way up to find his face.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hello Professor. Fancy meeting you here"

"Yes it is surprising that I would meet you here in my potions cupboard"

"Geez I was just trying to be friendly but nooo can never get any in return"  
He ignored me and pushed passed me into the cupboard and I fell on my ass.  
"And look at that he dumps a poor student on the floor. I mean come on what kinda gentleman are you?"

I got up and came face to face with the man I was ranting at.

"Professor I believe we had this chat last chapter but let me ask again. DO. YOU. KNOW. WHAT. PERSONAL. SPACE. IS?"

"Yes I do"

"Then can you back away?"

"I don`t take orders from a seventh year"

"Well thank you for noticing that I`m not a first year Professor"

"Your welcome"

"Are you going to move or not because I am going to fall again" With that said I actually started to stumble and fall because I was leaning back so far.  
I closed my eyes waiting for the pain and thump but there was nothing.

I felt warmth around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Snape`s face very close.  
I looked into his eyes and noticed his eyes weren`t black but a dark brown.

I saw his eyes dart to my lips and I unconciously licked them. He leaned in closer and so did I.  
We were so close I could practically taste him. That`s when I pushed him off me.  
He was the enemy and you NEVER almost kiss them.

I ran out leaving my bag behind.

**So.. What did you guys think of that semi steamy moment between them? Was it too soon in the story or was it okay? PLease review and tell me I want to hear what you like or dislike or anything gosh darn it.**

**I AM MAKING A DEMAND! I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 1 REVIEW BEFORE I POST AGAIN! I do not care if your an anon or not I would like a review because honestly I feel unloved and in the dark on whether people are actually reading this or not.**

**citygirl09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

"What the hell were you thinking? He`s the freaking enemy! Shame on you for even getting that close. Like come on it was UGH!" I said to myself as I ran away from the dungeons.  
As I was running away from one set of problems I ran into another set; Vieranda and Charles and their crew. Great.

"Oh wook it`s the poow wittle wavenclaw" Vieranda said.

"Back off biatch" I said.

"Why should I?" She said stepping into my space.

"Because I can whoop your sorry ass"

"Like come on you don`t even have like a wand" I patted my pockets and groaned because stupid me had left my bag in the dungeon along with my wand.

"Well I have others means of defense"

"Like what?"

"This" I pulled my arm back and punched her square in the jaw. She stumbled backwards but recovered and ran towards me with fists flying.

* * *

Five minutes later I had her pinned to the ground begging for mercy.  
I had been too busy pummeling Vieranda into the ground to realize that her crew had taken their wands out and were aiming them at me.

"CRUCIO" I heard them yell.

I fell to the ground in pain by the intensity of 6 wands directed at me with the same curse.  
I screamed my head off.

"Stop it at once" I heard a deep baritone voice say. I felt the curse lift and my body sag against someone elses.  
I looked up and saw Professor Snape.

"Severus?" was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and could barely move. My body was screaming in agony.  
I groaned. I could make out voices.

"Is she finally awake? OMG Jane go get Madam Pomfrey she needs something"

"Okay" I heard Jane`s timid voice.

"Miss Cannan you do not have to hover over her like that. She will scream waking up to your face"

"Excuse me I don`t see you doing anything Professor Snape" Ollie said.

"I did do something. I saved her from possible death" I heard Snape say.

"Yeah well it was probably your fault in the first place" Ollied snapped.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice"

"Sorry sir" I opened my eyes and groaned at the light. This was way worse then a hangover.

"Ow" I mumbled feebly.

"Don`t move Miss Orville and you will be fine" Snape said.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"You were hit with a six way cruciatus curse"

"Ouch. Stupid Slytherins"

"Why do you automatically assume it was Slytherins?"

"Because they are the foulest. Especially to me. I`m not even a Gryffindor!"

"Not all Slytherin are foul"

I snorted. "Name one good Slytherin"

When he said nothing I said "Exactly"

"Severus you may go. You may go too Miss Cannan, Miss Orville will be fine. I need to do some work on her" Madam Pomfrey said. He nodded and left and so did Ollie.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I asked.

"Yes deary?"

"How long have I been in here?"

"About three days. Professor Snape visited everyday, so did your friends" I gapped at her.

"Snape"

"Professor Snape"

"Yeah whatever. HE actually VISITED ME?!"

"Yes he was concerned about you. The cruciatus curse is a very serious curse and it is very harmful" I only nodded in response because my brain was trying to process what the hell she had said.

Why would he visit me? I was the bane in his existence. I pranked him like there was no tomorrow. He was killing me with his eyes. HIS EYES. I think.

I was released a couple days later from the infirmary although I was still slightly in pain.

* * *

I walked into the great hall the morning of my release and saw Jane and Ollie at the Ravenclaw table.

I sat next to Jane and she hugged me. I winced still a little sore.

"Sorry" she said.

"It`s okay" I said and hugged her back.

"Okay so enough with the hugs are you going to move onto plan D" Ollie said.

"I don`t think I`ll do plan D" I said a little timid.

"WHAT? You so have to"

"No I don`t. Besides... this will send him into a false sense of security then in the new school year he will be blown away. Mwahahahaha" I said rubbing my hands together. Ollie shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

I looked towards the head table and saw Snape looking at me funny. I made a fish face at him and continued eating giggling to myself.

**So how did you like it? Well if you didn`t please tell me. I would like some feedback. Also sorry about not posting yesterday... I was really busy and forgot. Anyways see you (hopefully) next Friday!**

**citygirl09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

Christmas holidays were coming up and I was deciding to stay here as it was my final year.  
I could also get some planning in.

* * *

Ollie was jetting off to Florida for the holidays and Jane was going home.  
I was the only Ravenclaw to stay.

The only other student that did stay was a Hufflepuff third year.  
This holiday was going to be boring.

* * *

I walked into the great hall the morning after everyone left and saw one table with all the remaining staff and student.  
There was one seat left and it was by Snape. Great.

"Morning" Flitwick said.

"Good morning professor" I said.  
I sat down beside the dungeon bat and he stiffened.

I ignored his reaction and grabbed some toast.  
No one really talked during the meal and left as soon as they were done.

After breakfast I decided to take a walk outside by the black lake.

* * *

I sighed at the sight of the grounds. The snow here at Hogwarts; when it`s not trodded on; is magical.

I layed in the snow by an oak tree and made some snow angels. I got up and brushed the snow off me.

As I was walking back to Hogwarts I felt something hit me in the back.  
It was a snowball. The only reason I knew it was one because another one went whizzing past my head.

I turned around and saw a black figure. Snape.  
I took cover behind a tree and created some snowballs and used my wand to aim it at him.

Two of the three I sent hit him. He looked surprised and looked around. I put my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Who`s there?" He asked.  
I sent another one his way. He looked towards the tree and I hid. I heard footsteps so I started running back to Hogwarts.  
I knew he had seen me because I felt a couple snowballs hit my back. I stopped and threw some back at him.

He began running and I took off. I didn`t know if he was going to kill me or throw me in a pile of snow. Either way I wasn`t sticking around to find out.

* * *

I made it into Hogwarts just seconds before Snape came crashing into me and sending us both to the floor.

"God damn it Snape get off" I said beating his shoulders.

He pushed himself off me but he was still hovering over me and he gave me a stern look.

"What do you think you were doing attacking a Professor?"

"Attacking? It was a snowball not a curse" I pushed myself out from under him and stood up and he got up as well.

"Oh really?"

"Yes unless there was a curse I am not aware of that is cold and white then no. By the way you were the one that hit me first"

"I did not. You hit me first"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did too"

"Did not damn it"

"Ha I was right!"

"Are we really having this argument?"

"Apparently"

"10 points from Ravenclaw"

"Ugh it was a snowball fight not a duel to the death!"  
We continued arguing like that as we walked through Hogwarts.

* * *

"You know you are an arrogant pig" I said to Snape.

"You`re nothing but a snot nose brat"

"If I was a snot nose brat then I would be in kindergarten"

"Funny you act like one"

"I do not" I said and stomped my foot. He smirked and I realized my boo-boo.  
"I do not" I said more sternly.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Then what was that foot stomp?"

"It was a spur of the moment" I was right in his face and he was in mine. We stared at each other then his eyes did that thing where they looked like they had a small fire and then they shifted to my lips again. He leaned in and kissed me. I stood shocked while his lips caressed mine. It took me a moment to kiss him back.

My brain turned to mush and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we stopped due to lack of air my brain finally started screaming at me.  
_He is the enemy._

_He is a damn good kisser._

_He hates you_.

_If that`s hate I want more of it._

_He`s a teacher._

_I`m a seventh year student._

_What will your friends think? Do you want him to be sacked?_

_No_

_Then don`t do anything else._  
I sighed my first part of my brain was right.

While the argument of part a and b of my brain went on Snape had started kissing my neck. I groaned and tilted my head to give him more access.

"Professor" I sighed out.

"Call me Severus, Jessica" he murmured against my neck.

"Okay well, oh god, Severus, we need to uh... oh don`t stop" I said as he attacked a sensitive part of my neck.  
I pushed him off. I couldn`t think clearly while he was doing those things.

"We can`t do this"

"You seemed to be enjoying it" He smirked.

"Well you know what I mean. I am a student and one you should bloody well hate" He let my words sink in. His face turned into a scowl.

"Miss Orville 5 points from Ravenclaw for attacking a Professor" I groaned and walked away.

**So what did you think? Are you happy they finally kissed? Seriously the sexual tension between them had been escalating for some time. Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and if you would like check out some of my other stories.**

**citygirl09**

**PS I forgot to add this. To the guest who reviewed the first chapter last week and said bakwas, could you please message me or review again and please explain what that was. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

I woke up the next morning and went to get ready to go down to breakfast. I looked in the mirror and saw a rather large red hickey on my neck. I groaned thinking about who had caused it. I knew we had to talk at some point today and I planned to do it after breakfast.

I put a glamour on to hide the hickey and went down to breakfast.

* * *

At breakfast an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of me. It then flew back out of the castle and back to where ever it had come from.

I opened the letter that had landed in my cereal.  
Great it was from the family.

_Dear Jessica,_  
_Hope you are enjoying your last year at Hogwarts so far. Your sister has been missing you._  
_I think. We gave her a picture of you to show her who you were and well it`s in the trash now. She`s soo cute._  
_You would just love her. She said her first word in October on the 8th. It was momma. Oh it was so cute._  
_Oh I am getting off track. Here are some galleons for christmas. Happy christmas._

_Love,_  
_Mum, dad and your super adorable little sister_

I sighed. Just till the end of this year and I would hopefully never have to hear about that stupid little sister ever again.

I grabbed some fruit to substitute for the cereal al a post. I looked at the few people who were up.  
I was sitting directly across from Severus. Ugh I can`t even call him by his last name in my head anymore.  
Watch Sn...everus Sneverus! See a combination of both! Stupid git with really, really good kissing skills.

He was watching me. He seemed to do that a lot. I watched him back. His eyes didn`t leave mine.

I left and he followed. I turned down a deserted hallway which most were since students hadn`t come back yet from break.

"We need to talk" I said not turning around knowing he was there.

"I know" I felt his deep baritone voice. Not heard felt. It made me want to turn around and jump him.  
HE IS THE ENEMY! My brain screamed. I sighed, again it was right.

"Well about the other night I want to know what happened."

"It was a spur of the moment"

"Really?"

"Yes. There is no other reasonable explanation to it. We were both lonely and needed the other for that moment."

"Oh" I felt my heart ache at his explanation. The way he kissed me it felt like no spur of the moment.  
I don`t know why, god please forgive me for saying this, but I wanted it to continue.

"Good then we will return back to our teacher - tormentor status"

I laughed an empty laugh. "Yes of course. Just warning you. Be prepared"  
I walked off to the Ravenclaw common room with a heavy feeling in my chest.

* * *

Severus didn`t stop watching me. I tried to ignore him. I had to get back on track. I needed to prank him and fast before I jumped him.

I still had four days until the students returned. I decided to take another walk outside hopefully uninterrupted.

Walking by myself always calms me. I can think clearly without feeling as though the other person was listening to those thoughts.

So I had figured out two things one I really liked Severus. Second I was pretty sure he liked me too.  
What I didn`t realize was I was being followed by a practiced Liga... Ligaments? Oh whatever a mind reader.

He heard all my thoughts about him, the kiss and how heartbroken I felt when we were talking in the hallway.

* * *

Finally the four days of torture were up and I could begin my pranking.

* * *

**_First week_**

I had potions first thing on the first day back and I decided to do something simple.

"The instructions are on the board get to work" He sat down and began grading papers that he probably didn`t finish during break.  
I had transfigured his clothes once this year but decided to do it again.

I muttered a spell and his robes changed into tights with a bat like cape.  
I made sure the spell made him feel like he had his regular clothes on. Muhahahaha.

He stood up and walked around the room and most girls were drooling. I being one of them.  
The shirt was tight and showed how ripped he was. On his face was the classic batman mask. Not one piece of his hair was visible.  
Most were laughing.

"What in merlin`s name are you laughing at?" he asked Ollie who was right at the front. She was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard. He turned to me who was being innocent as I am.

He dismissed the class except for me.

"Miss Orville what did you do to me?"

"Nothing"

"Why was everyone laughing then?"

"Because... ah... they thought that... uh... was you know... funny?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Bye Sevvie- kins" With that I ran out the door to my next class.

* * *

At dinner everyone was falling off their chairs laughing when he walked in.  
It wasn`t until poor Professor Sinistra told him did he realize.

Sadly I had to transfigure his clothes back.

* * *

_**Second week**_

I sneakily and stealthily snuck up behind him and poked him in the ribs.

"POKE" I screeched at the top of my lungs. He jumped and turned around but by that time I was gone.

* * *

_**Third week**_

The owls flew in and dropped off the morning mail.  
I watched as several owls flocked Severus and dropped off various magazines in front of him thanks to me.  
There was Teenwitch weekly, Vampires anonomyous, Emo mag, Depression mag, Witch weekly, Home and Garden, Woman`s mag.  
The list goes on and anyways Sev looked horrified at some of the titles.  
Mwahahaha!

* * *

_**Fourth week**_

I snuck up behind Severus for like the billionth time this year and scared him.

"Hello Professor"

"Miss Orville"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can you wear this for a second?" I didn`t wait for his reply and clipped the handcuffs I had borrowed from the room of requirement on him.  
The other side was already chained to me.

"Miss Orville what did you do?" He said yanking at the metal contraption.

"Nothing it`s a friendship bracelet"

"So this type of bracelet chains you to your friend?"

"Well look duh!" I said pointing to our wrists.

"Could you unchain us?"

"Why?"

"I am quite annoyed with you"

"I thought we were friends Sevvie?" I said starting to fake sob. He wasn`t buying it.

"Miss Orville please unchain us before you get detention until the end of the year"

"Maybe"

"Why do you insist on annoying me to hell?"

"I got nothing better to do."

"Unchain us now"

"No" I crossed my arms as best I could. He pushed me against the wall and without my realization he had put a silencing charm and you-can`t-see-me charm.

He leaned into my ear and I felt his hot breath on it. "Jessica" He whispered huskily "Unchain us or bad things will happen"

I gulped "Maybe I don`t want to."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yes"

"You asked for it" He leaned in and kissed me with a force so strong I literally felt my legs go to jelly. He was a really, really, really, really, really good kisser.  
Once we broke away he spoke.

"Now will you unchain us?"

"Sir do you honestly believe that kissing a girl like that will get them to UNCHAIN themselves from you. It will do the exact opposite"  
He sighed. I felt my wrist lighten. I looked down at my wrist and then back at his smirk.

"W-wh-wha-what?"

"I believe the correct term is you have been duped"  
I shook my head in confusion.

"While I was kissing you I took it out of your pocket"  
I made an O with my mouth. I made a smirk myself and pulled my wand out and pantsed him magically.

"That`s for picking my pockets" I said over my shoulder and proceeded walking to the Ravenclaw towers.

**So tell me please what you think of this chapter. I love hearing from you guys and girls (I highly suspect its only girls who read this but if you wanna prove me wrong go ahead and review) Anyways see you next friday!**

**citygirl09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

The next few days went by normally.

No pranks.

No detentions.

No hot make outs in deserted corridors.

Well that last part I wouldn`t mind to be normal.  
Anyways Severus was for some reason calmer. Less points were taken. Only a few detentions were handed out and I had one in about 12 minutes.

It was from the friendship bracelet.

* * *

I began the long trek to the dungeons and got there right on time.

I knocked and once I heard an _`enter`_ I walked in. I looked him straight in the eye. He didn`t look away.

"Miss Orville we have some things to discuss"

"Okay" He pointed to the chair in front of him and I sat down.

"About that time in the hall..."

"Sir it was my fault for the chaining so I am sorry and for what kinda happened after"  
He nodded. I kept looking into his eyes and saw longing and lust.  
"I`m sorry" I whispered.

"Apology accepted. Now onto your detention. You will be making some skele-grow for the infirmary" I nodded and got to work.

* * *

I was finishing bottling up the last bit when I felt someone behind me.  
I put the last vial down and turned around.

Severus was standing there just watching me.  
My part B of my brain was screaming _`go nows your chance`_ and for once part A was agreeing.

He continued to watch me as I slowly walked up to him. I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips across his lightly. I looked into his eyes for his reaction.  
He stood shocked by the suddeness but eventually caved and kissed me back.

He turned us so my back was pressing into the desk behind us. He grabbed my legs and I immediately wrapped them around his waist.  
He sat me on the desk and brushed my hair so it all collected on one side of my head and kissed up and down my neck. I shuddered.

"You don`t know how long I have been wanting to do this Jessica" He said while running his hands up and down my curves.

"How long" I breathed out as he nipped and licked at my neck.

"Since I saw you on the road" I gasped as he hit a sensitive spot and at his comment.  
Once he started to take my shirt off my brain started screaming to me that I wasn`t ready, that this isn`t what I wanted.

"Severus" I said. He continued with his ministrations.

"Severus" I said more commanding. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"I can`t do this right now" I said. His face looked hurt. "I`m sorry" I looked down.  
He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Don`t be sorry, it is not your fault you aren`t ready"

"But I started it"

"Are you sorry you did?"

"No"

"Then don`t be sorry. You`ll be ready just not now"

"Thank you" I hugged him and he kissed the top of my forehead.  
We stayed like that for awhile.

Once we seperated I looked up at him. "Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"I don`t know"

"Well we could keep seeing each other just secretive"

"I don`t know" His brows were furrowed together in concentration.  
I got up off the desk and kissed his lips.

"Does that change your mind?" I asked smirking. He smirked back.

"I have a tough mind to crack"  
I giggled when he dipped me like an old fashion movie and he pulled me into a longer, gentle kiss.

"How about now?" I asked.

"We`ll see"

**So how did you like that? I thought it was cute at the end but I want to hear from you so please REVIEW! Anyways see you guys next week!**

**citygirl09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**A/N: I am so sorry for being a bad author and not updating but as an apology to you 4 people (wait is there only 3? did I miscalculate?) I am posting three chapters today. I hope you enjoy. (Oh and please review at the end!)**

_**April**_

I had to keep up with the pranks or else someone, meaning my friends would suspect something that they shouldn`t know about, aka me and Severus`s little together thingy until graduation.  
Wow that was a loong thought.

Well Severus was right about him being a tough nut to crack. 1 hour it took for me to convince him. 1 HOUR!  
Not that I`m complaining but still.

* * *

_**First week**_

"Professor?" I said raising my hand.

"Yes Miss Orville" I supressed a shudder at his voice saying my name.

"Uh I was wondering if you could teach us to tango instead of this boooooring, loooooong potions book" I said waving the textbook for emphasis.  
He opened his mouth in shock.

"Why not you will have your classes in detention Miss Orville. Tonight at eight"  
I sighed but he looked at me knowingly.

* * *

At exactly 7:59:59 I knocked on the dungeon doors.

"Enter" I opened and closed the door behind me.

"You are late Miss Orville"

"No I`m not I`m exactly on time"

"Would you like more detention?"

"Oh don`t sway me with your tempting words Professor" He pulled his wand out and cast a silencing spell.  
I stayed on the spot. He got up and walked towards me and swept me into a kiss.

I hadn`t had detention with him in two weeks and this was the only time we had together.

"It`s been too long Jessica" He said resting his forehead on mine.

"Too long" I breathed out. We stayed like that for a bit.

"Severus?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What happens if someone found out?"

"I would get sacked and you would be expelled"

"Oh"

"So we can`t let anyone find out can we?"

"Right. Now are we going to get back to kissing or am I gonna actually have detention?"

"Well those cauldrons look a tad dirty" He smirked. I hit him in the shoulder.  
He pulled me into a sweet kiss. These ones were very rare especially if we hadn`t made out in awhile.

I savoured every bit of that evening.

* * *

_**Second week**_

Severus was right by my desk leaning over and looking into my cauldron.  
I lifted my hand and whacked his head.

"TAG YOU`RE IT!" I screeched scaring the living daylights out of everybody and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

_**Third week**_

I wrote a list of many things I could do to him and sent it by owl.

* * *

The post came this morning and my letter landed infront of him.

He opened it and his eyes widened then he had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.  
He quickly got up and walked out of the great hall. He was walking pretty funny.

In potions class he wouldn`t stop looking at me. I felt myself blush under his gaze.

* * *

Once the bell rang he asked me to stay behind. Thankfully this was the last class of the day and I could stay for a bit.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He cast a charm then swept me into a hot, passionate kiss that went on forever.

He backed me into a wall and didn`t let go. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Why did you send that?" He whispered into my ear.

"P-p-prank" I gasped.

"Do you know what it does to me?" He thrust against me and I groaned.

"I`m pretty sure that`s not your wand" I said. He growled. GROWLED! I never knew before then how much a turn on his growling was and he kissed me again.

It was dinner by the time he let me go. I had red swollen lips from him kissing me so hard. Mussed up hair and clothes and a dazed look.  
Like I said before he was a REALLY good kisser.

* * *

Before I walked into the great hall I made sure I didn`t look like I was just kissed to oblivion.

Jane and Ollie sent me questioning looks. I shook my head and they shrugged their shoulders continuing their conversations.  
I looked towards the head table and saw Severus sitting there with redder lips. He had managed to look as though nothing had happened.

* * *

The next few weeks I stopped the pranks. My friends thought nothing of it.  
I still managed to get detentions though. An insult here, an explosive potion there and batta bing batta boom detention.

N.E.W.T`s and graduation was coming up very soon. Ravenclaw was studying like madpeople.  
I barely got to see Severus and that made me mad and frustrated.

* * *

"Miss Orville!" Severus said.

"Yes?"

"What is this brown gunk in your cauldron?"

"The potion"

"Very well. You will report to detention at 8 and remake it"  
I sighed on the outside but on the inside I was doing a happy dance.

* * *

At exactly 8 o`clock I was at the dungeons doors.

"Enter" I heard. I walked in closing the door behind me.

I noticed Dumbledore in there and knew I had to make it look like I was doing detention. At least until he left.  
Once he left I ran up to Severus and kissed him full on the lips.

"God I thought he would never leave" Severus mumured against my neck.

"I know, but now he`s gone and we can" I didn`t get to finish my sentence because I heard someone`s throat clear behind me. I turned around and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

"This is a serious matter Miss Orville and Severus" Dumbledore said pacing his office.  
"And on your first year Severus?" He shook his head.

Severus and I stood there awkwardly listening to Dumbledore.

"Now Miss Orville since it is almost graduation I will not expel you however Severus I will have to let you go" Dumbledore looked solemn, barely any expression on his face. The only thing that gave away emotion was his eyes.

"Sir with all do respect it was me who started the whole thing" I said.

"However Severus did not stop it did he?"

"No but after this year I will be leaving and if I was still with him then you wouldn`t have to worry about him moving in on other girls"

"Yes however it is a serious matter"

"What if you let him have a year off? Maybe he`s not ready to teach yet." I looked at Severus and saw his face. Expressionless.  
I looked back at the headmaster who was considering this.

"Miss Orville I like your suggestion. It is very hard to find a decent potions teacher.  
Severus you will not teach here next year but the year after." He nodded to both of us and we left.

* * *

Once back in the dungeons Severus went off.

"Why would you say that? You had no right too. It is all your fault I am getting sacked"

"Severus you are not getting sacked. You still have your job just not next year! I was helping you from getting sacked permanently!" I came up to him and stopped his pacing.

"Severus stop and listen to me" He glared at me and shook me off.

"Go back to your dorm before I do something awful to you"

"No I will not go" I stood my ground and he turned towards me a look of pure anger.

"You will go back to your dorm now!"

"I will not listen to you" He came up and slapped me in the face so hard I fell to the ground.

I held my stinging cheek and looked up at him. His face was one of pure shock. I felt the tears pour down my face.  
"I save your teaching career and you repay me by slapping me in the face?" I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well you will not have to worry about anyone else finding out about us because guess what? There is no more us. Goodnight Professor"

I didn`t bother grabbing my bag and ran out of the room.

I ran back to my dorm and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and my face was stiff from the tears I had shed over him.  
The filthy piece of scum. I then realized I had left my bag in his office in my hurry to leave. I groaned and got out of bed and quickly made myself up for the day and headed down to the dungeons to retrieve my bag.

I slipped into the classroom and saw my bag right by the door. I quickly grabbed it and escaped before I had to confront him.

When I got back to my dorm I opened my bag to make sure everyting was there when a piece of paper fell out. I opened it and saw his handwriting.

The contents read:

_Dear Jessica,_

_I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I do not know what came over me. I hope sometime in the future you can forgive me but I know that you may not. I feel horrible and I would like you to know that. I hope your day is pleasant._

_Always yours,_

_Severus_

I read the note over a few times before putting it back in my bag. I felt tears fall down my face and I brushed them away. I could not forgive him like that, he needed to learn his lesson.

I went down to breakfast and hoped that the tears I felt stinging my eyes would not fall.

* * *

The next few days everything went back to normal. Well as normal as things could be.

Today I had potions. Shit.

* * *

Class went by as usual. Snape was a little more snarky but nothing different.  
I was the last one out the door when I heard "Miss Orville I would like to speak with you"

The students ahead looked at me with sympathetic faces.  
I sighed and turned towards Snape.

"Yes Professor?" I kept my voice smooth and collected.

He got up and wouldn`t take his eyes off me.  
"Jessica I..." I put my hand up to stop him. He had a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes for reasons I didn`t know why.

"Sir I would like you to address me as Miss Orville. My first name is too personal. Now if that is all, I need to head to class"  
I turned to walk out the door but I felt someone grab my arm. I turned back and saw Severus holding my arm.

His lips came crashing down on mine and I felt myself respond at first. Then I realized what I was doing and I pushed him off.

"Severus stop!" I cried. He backed away from me and looked as though he had been broken. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around. I saw his shoulders shake in silent sobs. I wanted so badly to run up and comfort him and tell him that I forgave him but I couldn`t do that because I didn`t forgive him not now at least.

I turned and walked out the door closing it behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

It was my very last night at Hogwarts and I still hadn`t forgiven Severus. He was a sad excuse for a teacher after I left him. He was either explosive or quiet and not responsive.

Tonight was the farewell dance for 7th years.  
I had gotten a beautiful red and black strapless dress that went to just under my knees and had red beading up the side.

* * *

I charmed my hair to curl into soft waves and did my make up simple.  
I slipped into my dress and heels and was ready to go.

* * *

Once I made it to the great hall everyone was there. All the teachers including Severus.

I danced with many boys but I felt my heart ache for Severus. I sighed and sat at a table.  
I turned down the other offers and by 11:30 I got up and walked out of the hall.

* * *

I took my heels off and started walking down the halls memorizing every detail of this castle knowing I wouldn`t return.  
I felt a hand on my mouth and I screamed. Although it was muffled by the hand so my scream was a waste of air.

I tried to look at my captor but didn`t get a chance to because their lips were on mine instantly.  
I opened my eyes as they kissed me and stared back at two deep brown eyes I knew by heart that were filled with regret, sorrow and hope.

I closed my eyes and responded back pushing him against the wall.  
I felt him smile against my lips.

Once we broke apart he spoke.

"Jessica I`m so very sorry for what I did. I feel awful. I should have never have done that to you. I love you" I gasped at his words.

"You do?"

"Yes I truly do. Please do not reject me again"

"I promise you I won`t" I kissed him softly. "I love you too Severus"  
He smiled an actual smile and kissed me again.

"Mmmm, how about we continue this someplace more private?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. He smiled again and carried me to his rooms.

**Okay so there is only two chapters left of this I apologize again for not updating but school started up a couple weeks ago and since its my senior year I`ve been a little preoccupied with that. SO I hope you enjoyed these chapters and please review.**


	11. Pre Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

I woke up the next morning next to something soft. I snuggled further into it and heard it groan.

He kissed my neck. "Morning" He mumbled.

"Morning" I said turning over to face him.

"You have a train leaving in exactly 1 hour"

"You know I can miss that train and we can continue where we left off?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"You know how much I would love to accept that offer but your parents would get a little frantic if you didn`t come off that train"

"Maybe not. They`d be too busy with my little sister"

"I see but your friends?"

I sighed. I didn`t want my friends to find out just yet.  
"You`re right" He smirked but it dropped when I straddled him. "So how about a quickie?"  
He groaned and flipped me over.

I think this is going to be a beautiful start to our relationship.

**Epilogue is next! Please review!**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**A/n: sorry I have`t updated in while but here is something to tie up the end.**

**Epilouge**

_**10 years later**_

I went into the office that Severus kept in our small house.  
We lived in the country. We moved here just after we got married.

Yes my name finally changed from Jessica Orville to Jessica Snape.  
Nice ring to it huh?

Anyways we had been living here for close to 10 years.  
It was close to Hogwarts so he didn`t have to apparate everyday to work.

I walked to his office and stood in the doorway.  
I knocked on the rim and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"Hello. Is there something you needed?"

"No I just wanted to talk. We won`t get to talk much once you`re gone back to work" I came in and sat on his lap.  
He wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn`t fall. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I see but we will talk on the weekends"

"No we will be doing other things" I kissed his neck. "Since we won`t see each other for an entire week"

He pulled my head up and kissed me. We rested our foreheads together and he spoke "5 days"

"It will feel like forever"

"No it won`t. It will be summer vacation before you know it"

I sighed and got up. He pulled me back down and kissed me. I giggled and pushed myself away.

"I have to finish dinner" I got up and he swatted my bum and I turned and winked at him. He followed me into the kitchen and watched me.

I turned to him and asked "Hey isn`t that Potter kid coming to the school this year?"

"Yes I believe so"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing"

"Tell me. I have ways of finding out" His eyes raked over my body suggestively.

I blushed. "I still don`t have to tell you"

He came over and grabbed me and swept me into a sweet, romantic kiss. "Will you tell me now?"

"If you give me another kiss like that"

"Tell me" He said.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. You remember that little demon, I mean girl that is supposedly my sister"

"Yes"

"Well it, I mean she shall be attending Hogwarts this year"  
Severus`s jaw dropped.

"Yeah. Two things. 1 Look out for her and 2 good luck"  
His face was one of irritation and I kissed him and went back to dinner.

**I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews and all of the people who have wanted to read this. I just have two questions and please review.**

**1. Would you like a version of this story in Severus`s POV? (Note: It would have some missing details from the ten years)**

**2. Would you like a sequel to this of Jessica`s younger sister Kendra and her years at Hogwarts. (Note: it will have Jessica and Severus moments)**

**Please review your answer to either or both of these questions. Thank you!**

**citygirl09**


End file.
